Todo por ti!
by ConnySon
Summary: Chichi es una Sayajin a Goku nunca lo enviaron a la tierra ,ellos nunca se casaron, Chichi - Kakaroto- Vegeta y Raditz son los ultimos dobrevivientes del planeta Vegita ahora estan en un nuevo planeta donde tendran que sobrevivir y con chichi siendo la unica 'Hembra" las cosas se complicaran. (Advertencia: LEMON y PELEAS. Las avertencias suben o vajan como quieran los lectores )
1. Capitulo 1: Empecemos la aventura

_**SPOILER: Chichi es una Sayajin a Goku nunca lo enviaron a la tierra, ellos nunca se casaron,**_

_**Chichi - Kakaroto- Vegeta y Raditz son los últimos sobrevivientes del planeta Vegita ahora están en un nuevo planeta donde tendrán que sobrevivir y con chichi siendo la única ''Hembra" las cosas se complicaran. (Advertencia: LEMON y PELEAS. Las advertencias pueden subir su cantidad o bajarla según lo pidan los lectores)**_

**Información de los personajes: Chichi: 17 años, Traje: Morado (es como el típico traje de vegeta pero en morado). Kakaroto: 17 años, Traje el mismo de Bardock, Raditz: 19 años, Traje: El mismo con el que fue a la tierra, Vegeta: 18 años, Traje: Su traje de combate azul **

Es un día como cualquier otro en el planeta Vegita una chica de 17 años está entrenando con un chico de la misma edad.

Chichi: Vamos Kakaroto as lo enserió o no podremos ir a comer a tiempo

Kakaroto: Ok! Tú lo pediste! , Vamos enserió, AAAAAAHHH!

chichi y Kakaroto empezaron a dar patadas uno al otro chichi le dio un golpe a Kakaroto en el estómago lo que hizo que él se retorciera de dolor aprovechando ella unió sus manos dándole fuertemente en la espalda lo que hizo que Kakaroto impactara contra el suelo, solo paso medio segundo y Kakaroto se puso de pie y a una velocidad impresionante se puso delante de chichi dándole una patada en las costillas estrellándola contra la pared pasado el segundo que tardo ella para ponerse de nuevo en guardia frente a Kakaroto se miraron para luego acercarse a gran velocidad ...

Ch: Aaaaaaaahhhh!

K: Aaaaaah!

Pero al estar a unos centímetros de Golpearse, entro alguien disparándoles una bola de energía que ellos esquivaron fácilmente pero quemándoles un poco sus trajes Sayajin.

Raditz: No la vieron venir ¿cierto? *poniendo un sonrisa de lado*

Ch: Se puede saber a qué vienes Raditz?!

K: No vez que estamos entrenando!?

Y antes que Raditz pidiera decir nada, alguien entro con pose orgullosa y traje de combate azul

Vegeta: A eso le llaman entrenar? Pensé que estaban bailando ballet *poniendo una sonrisa burlesca*

Ch: *sarcásticamente* ja-ja-ja que gracioso vegeta...

V:*interrumpiendo* Gracias lose

Ch: idiota...

V: Que dijiste mujer!?

Ch: QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!

V: Y TU UNA ARPIA ESTUPIDA!

R: YAA CALLENSE LOS 2!

Ambos se dieron la espalda diciendo "jump" con desprecio

K: jajaja parecen niños de 5 años jajá

V y Ch: CALLATE KAKAROTO!

K: Okey... Okey... Cálmense...y dime Raditz a que viniste?

R: ah... Solo les vine a recordarles que la comida esta lista

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba el solo en la cámara de entrenamientos.

R: esos 3 malditos me dejaran de nuevo sin comer Grr...

**En el comedor...**

Estaban los 3 devorando todo a su alcance cuando Kakaroto y chichi empiezan a pelear...

Ch: dame ese pedazo de carne Kakaroto! *jalando el pedazote de carne*

K: NO! Tu estabas comiendo esa pierna de pollo ni siquiera tocaste esta carne! *jalando más*

Ch: pero estaba en mi plato! *poniendo ojos de furia y jalando aún más*

V: jump quien parece niño de 5 años ahora Kakaroto? *tono de burla*

K: * sacando la lengua * Yo solo quiero lo que me pertenece!

**Entra Raditz al comedor...**

R: Ahh... Ya casi se acaban todo... Malditos me dejaran muerto de hambre... Pero esperen un momento... *ve la pelea de chichi y Kakaroto* jejeje...

**En la mesa de los 3...**

Ch: SUELTALA!

K: JAMAAS!

De repente Raditz le da una gran mordida a la carne en centro el provocando que chichi y Kakaroto caigan de espaldas con nada de carne en las manos

Ch: Ahh! Raditz maldito mi carne!

K: ahora moriré de hambre!

R: ya supérenlo

Ch y K: * sacan la lengua*

V: *con su comunicador sonando aprieta unos botones y mira a los demás* Vámonos...

R: Donde vegeta?

V: a un lugar que tenemos pendiente conquistar yo y chichi y según mi comunicador tenemos 2 días para hacerlo así que andando chichi

Ch: Si

**Pasaron 5 minutos y vegeta y chichi ya estaban en la sala de naves para partir.**

R: Que planeta es chichi?

Ch: uno llamado Namekusei o algo así la verdad Vegeta no me dijo bien.

K: ok ya es hora que se vallan, Adiós! *poniendo la mano para despedirse con un apretón cuando chichi y él se tocaron las manos se miraron fijamente y se sonrojaron pudieron estar mirándose por horas pero alguien los interrumpió*

V: ya deja de sentimentalismo y vámonos chichi!

Ch: *nerviosa* e...e... S-si adiós chicos *salió corriendo para entrar a la nave sin siquiera mirarlos al despedirse*

**En el espacio...**

Ch: ''_Que abra sido eso? Porque sentí ese calor al tocar a Kakaroto? Qué raro... Pero debo concentrarme en la misión! Si!... Pero sus ojos eran tan hermo...No la misión!la misión, la misión, la misión…''_

**Mientras Chichi combatía consigo misma Kakaroto estaba en su cuarto **

K_:Mmm... Que abra sido eso porque de repente mire tanto a chichi y tan detenidamente... Y porque al tocar su mano sentí algo en el estómago...'' _Ahhh... De seguro debo estar hambriento si tan solo Raditz no se hubiera comido la carne...

**Y así empezó Kakaroto hasta que se escuchó una explosión **

K: que fue eso?!

**Raditz entra de repente**

R: KAKAROTO LOS HOMBRES DE FREZEER ESTAN ATACANDO!

K: Que?! Vamos hay que luchar contra ellos antes de que destruyan todo!

**Al llegar al centro de la ciudad ven a muchos cadáveres de sus compañeros, pero ningún enemigo **

K: vámonos Raditz aquí no están…

R: Kakaroto estoy recibiendo una llamada de nuestro padre guarda silencio

Bardock: Chicos oigan Frezeer planea destruir el planeta Vegita, el cobarde esta con todo su ejército atacándonos! No lo podemos detener!

R: ese maldito *Apretando los puños*

B: escúcheme TIENEN QUE UIR DEL PLANETA VEGITA...

K: No padre no podemos actuar como cobardes! Te ayudaremos a pelear contra el!

B: No Kakaroto sería un sacrificio inútil!

K: Pero... !

B: nada de peros! ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE LOS 2 Y AGANME CASO SON LOS UNICOS SAYAJINES VIVOS QUE TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD DE SALVARSE AGALO! UYAN! ENTRENENCE UN TIEMPO PARA QUE PUEDAN DESTRUIR A ESTE MALDITO DEMONIO! eso es todo adiós.

R: Vamos Kakaroto hay que ir por las naves..

K: NO! Tengo que ayudar no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! Tengo que ir a ayu...*PAF! Una cachetada de parte de Raditz*

R: NO SEAS ODIOTA! TUCRES QUE A MI ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE UHIR?! PERO TENEMOS QUE HACERLO EL MALDITO DE FREZEER ES MAS FUERTE QUE NOSOTROS Y SI VAMOS A ''AYUDAR'' SOLO ESTORVARIAMOS EN CAMBIO SI NOS VAMOS PODREMOS ENTRENAR PARA VENGAR A NUESTRO PADRE Y A NUESTRO PLANETA!

Kakaroto no dijo nada solo empezó a bolar

R: adonde vas?

K: a las naves

**Raditz sonriendo victorioso fue con el**

**En la sala de naves marcaron rumbo al planeta Namekusei para encontrarse con vegeta y chichi e informarles sobre lo que pasaba**

R: muy bien Kakaroto... Llegaremos en 3 días allá

Kakaroto solo afirmo con la cabeza

Al despegar pudieron ver a Bardock junto al rey vegeta peleando con frezeer hasta que uno de los hombres del tirano empujara a el rey y a el padre de Raditz permitiendo al perverso enano destruir el planeta Vegita y a la vez a los, en ese momento, inconscientes bardock y rey vegeta. Kakaroto y Raditz vieron esta escena con impotencia y no pudieron hacer más que apretar sus puños.

K: Te vengare padre te juro que te vengare

_**Ahora nuestros 4 héroes se dirigen a Namekusei que pasara haya descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo de este fic.**_

**Notas de autora: bueno este fue el primer capítulo y quisiera hacerles algunas preguntas que ayudaran con la historia:**

**1) Con las peleas está bien lo explicitas que las hago? O desean más explicitas, o menos?**

**2) Está bien la personalidad de los personajes? (sé que Goku nunca se golpeó la cabeza por ende no debería ser distraído pero así me gusta más pero si a ustedes no águamelo saber para eso estoy para leer, agradecer y responder Reviews) **

**3) quieren más escenas amorosas? **

**4) Cual es la pareja que más les gustaría que escribiera en este fic? **

**Y eso... Si quieren hacerme preguntas para eso estoy aquí **

**Saludos espero que les haya gustado adiós!**


	2. Capítulo 2: En Namekusei con Vegeta

PRIMERO: que nada tengo que aclarar que cualquier personaje que salga en mi fic y en DBZ es propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama

SEGUNDO: Bueno Quiero agradecer todos los Reviews que leí me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia un saludo a: azucenas45 Fue el primer Review en mi historia :D.

**haide** , **SukiKyoshi11** y **Nara Taisho de Son**: les prometo más escenas de Goku/chichi a lo largo de la historia (aunque personalmente me gusta mucho poner celoso a Goku xD)

Capítulo 2: En Namekusei con Vegeta 

**Kakaroto y Raditz esperaban llegar al planeta Namekusei mientras que Chichi y vegeta ya avían llegando hace un día**

V: Bien Chichi ya hemos terminado que bien que no eran muchos habitantes...-mirando a chichi que estaba muy distraída-. oye... .-ella no respondía-. OYE!CHICHI!

Chichi de inmediato se exalto al escuchar a vegeta

Ch: E...E... Dime vegeta que... qué pasa?

V: Como que ''¿qué pasa?'' te he estado hablando hace más de Una hora y tú no respondes!

Ch: Perdón...

V:Y TU UNA ESTU...espera ... Dijiste perdón? .-Abriendo los ojos como platos ella se hubiera defendido diciéndole un insulto... Era obvio que algo le pasaba-.

Ch: Porque me miras así? .-Sonrojándose-.

V: Que-que te pasa? yo nunca miraría a una estúpida como tu sonrojando y orgulloso-.

Ch: COMO QUE ESTUPIDA ?PRINCIPITO DE PACOTILLA! Aah!.-lanzándole un puñetazo al estómago que el no alcanzo a esquivar y lo hizo chocar contra una roca-.

V: Aahhh! Maldita mujer! .-Intentando ponerse de pie para pelear cuando ve que chichi se saca su armadura blanca quedando solo con su traje de combate morado ajustado-.

Ch: Esta cosa es muy molesta…

V: _nunca cambiara_…-pensó con una gota al estilo anime.-Pues vamos entonces! Aaaahh!

**Así empezaron a darse patadas y puños uno al otro a gran velocidad hasta que se separaron algo cansados ambos sabían que era el momento de sus ataques finales**

V: Resplandor Final!

Ch: Kameee Haamee Haaaa!

V_: Kame qué?_

**Ambos ataques chocaron pero el de chichi logro sobreponerse al de vegeta dejándolo malherido**

Ch: Aaah te gane vegeta ajaja .-Decía mientras hacía un baile burlesco-.

V: Que...que ataque fue ese chichi?

Ch: A? .-deteniendo su baile victorioso-. aaa... Hablas del kame hame ha? Lo hizo Kakaroto una vez, dijo que cuando fue por error a la tierra callo en una isla y un viejo se lo enseñó

V: A... .-se desmalla-.

Ch: Vegeta!

**Chichi lo recogió y lo llevo a las orillas de un lago para limpiarle las heridas, al ver que él no corría peligro y que solo estaba inconsciente lo dejo debajo de un árbol y se fue a bañar debajo de una cascada que estaba por ahí**

V: que... Que paso?.. Y chichi? _aaa.. De seguro me desmaye por que no he comido nada y ella me trajo_ _aquí.-_(sonido de estómago)_aaa estoy hambriento tengo que ir a buscar algo que comer-. _

**Y vegeta se fue caminando por el rio haciendo el menor ruido posible cuando de repente escucha algo chapotear detrás de él, sé queda quieto y cierra los ojos para así concentrarse en el ruido y poder atrapar al animal, y de un momento a otro se da vuelta con gran velocidad aun con los ojos cerrados**

V: Aaah!Eres mío animal jajajaja .-tocando el cuerpo siente un bulto suave (aun con los ojos cerrados-. _qué es esto?.-_tocando más y masajeando con ambas mano-. _Y son 2_.-no savia porque pero no había abierto los ojos ni sacado las manos de los bultos-._qué raro…_.-abre los ojos afín, viendo a una chichi inconsciente y desnuda-.

**Vegeta se quedó helado aún no se movía por la impresión**

V: PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! .-Sacando las manos pero sin dejar de estar sentado sobre la cadera de chichi-. E-e-es CHIICHI! EH TOCADO A CHICHI! ,_ aunque no se sintió mal jeje_… QUE! PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN.-dijo tratando de auto-controlarse, Tomo un poco de aire y voto para calmarse-. aaa.. Esta inconsciente la tendré que llevarla a la orilla.-dijo más calmado-.

**Así que vegeta se puso de pie y tomo a chichi de las caderas (estaba mas rojo que los tomates lo envidiarían) y se la llevo a la orilla busco su ropa por todas partes pero no la encontró. al parecer se la avía llevado la corriente, así que se quedaría desnuda asta despertar, pasaron 20 minutos en los que vegeta buscaba algo que comer no pudiendo sacar la imagen de chichi desnuda y el tocando sus pechos, masajeándolos y apretándolos… **

V_: concéntrate vegeta es solo una Sayajin como todos... Una muy sensual y hermosa Sayajin… .-_corriéndole baba-._hay no me la puedo sacar de la mente por kamii!... Volveré con ella antes de que se haga de noche._

**Al llegar él se sentó al lado de la desnuda chica ya que ni siquiera una piel de animal avía conseguido para taparla, vegeta la miro y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios...cuando de repente ella se empieza a mover rozando sus pechos con el de vegeta haciendo que el reaccione y vuelva a darle espalda**

Ch: mmm... .-estirándose-. Hay… Que paso... Vegeta?

V: Estabas inconsciente y te traje hacia acá.-dijo con su voz normal y saltándose la parte en que la Noqueó y la toco desnuda, porque de seguro que lo mataría si se enterase-.

**Chichi aun no notaba que estaba desnuda…**

Ch: m… Entiendo debe ser porque no he comido… ven vamos a cazar algo para comer.-poniéndose de pie y caminando frente a vegeta para luego mirarlo y decirle-. Vamos vegeta no estás enojado conmigo porque te gane el combate cierto?

V: aaahh...?.-dijo algo atontado porque al parecer a chichi no le importaba estar desnuda-.

Ch: vamos no seas rencoroso, no vez que tengo hambre y si lo hacemos juntos será mejor…

V_:no pienses en doble sentido vegeta contrólate.- _pensaba vegeta tratando de mirar a chichi a los ojos -.e...E.. Está bien.. Vamos...-poniéndose de pie frente a chichi sin dejar de mirarla sonrojado-.

Ch: Bien_...Porque me mira tanto... Mmm debo estar alucinando_ vamos!.-y se fue corriendo dejando a vegeta solo-.

V: e? ...Espera loca! .-corriendo detrás de chichi que ya iba muy adelantada-.

**No paso ni un minuto y encontraron un pollo gigante (**_**okey yo lo invente xD**_**) el cual mataron con facilidad**

**Llegaron a una casa Namek para poner su comida y poder pasar ahí la noche**

Ch: mmm... Todo esto se ve delicioso!... Oye vegeta quieres pechuga?

V: Que?! .-abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose por la pregunta de chichi-.

Ch: QUE SI QUIERES PECHUGA DE POLLO! … Hay. La vejes te está afectando!

V: Pero si soy un año mayor que tú! Enana!

Ch: mira quien habla de enanos!

V: como te atreves!

**dijo dándole un puntapié en su canilla haciendo que ella callera al piso, pero chichi aprovecho el estar en el piso para empujar los pies de vegeta y hacerlo caer a el también, y dejarlo tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, chichi aprovecho para ponerse de pie pero Vegeta la tomo del tobillo lo que hizo caer a chichi encima de el **

V:jejeje creo que esta vez te gane yo…

Ch: ni lo creas príncipe de pacotilla…

**Aunque se estuvieran insultando no lo decían con gritos, al contrario, lo decían con suavidad, ninguno de los dos se movía de su posición y miraba fijamente al otro, ambos cansados y jadeantes… **

**Se acercaban lentamente (vegeta puso su mano en la espalda de chichi) a solo unos centímetros de poder juntar sus labios chichi sentía el guante de vegeta en su piel casi como si ella estuviera...**

Ch: AAAA! .-parándose rápidamente tapando su cuerpo-. no puede ser estoy desnuda!

V: Que? Pensé que lo savias...

Ch: OVIAMENTE NO LO SAVIA JAMAS DEJARIA QUE ALGIEN COMO TU ME VIERA DESNUDA!.-chichi recordó un momento lo que avía pasado en el lago mientras ella se bañaba-. Espera un momento tú fuiste el "animal! que se me lanzo en el lago! AAA! Savia que eras un pervertido! .-lanzándole un poco de carne de la meza-. Pensé que tenías algo de orgullo y no te aprovecharías de mi vegeta!

V:pe-pe-pero…-Dijo un poco atontado tratando de esquivar la carne que ella le lanzaba-.

Ch: PERO QUE?!

V: CALLATE!.-dijo recuperando su postura para explicarle las cosas a chichi-. LO QUE PASO FUE QUE PENSE QUE ERAS UN ANIMAL Y SIN MIRAR ME LANCE SOBRE TI, BUSQUE TU ROPA PERO NO ESTABA ASIQUE TE CUIDE MIENTRAS ESTAVAS INCONSIENTE Y CUANDO DESPERTASTE TE VEIAS TAN NORMAL QUE PENSENSE QUE NO TE INPORTAVA ESTAR DESNUDA! Entiendes?!

**Chichi aturdida lo pensó y concluyo que lo mejor sería creerle a vegeta de todas formas él no se "rebajaría" como para aprovecharse de alguien y menos de ella, ella era Chichi la única Sayajin que no tiene miedo a enfrentarlo, ella era ¿su amiga?**

Ch: entiendo vegeta, te creo

V: bien... Ahora come antes de que me lo coma todo yo.-dijo sentándose en la mesa para comer lo que quedaba de carne-.

Ch: Primero dame la parte de arriba de tu traje azul.-dijo seriamente y mirando a vegeta-.

V: Pero porque?..

Ch: PORQUE NO ME QUEDARE DESNUDA NI UN MINUTO MAS!

V: Okey toma! .-dijo pasándole la parte superior de su traje azul.- pero deja de gritar como loca!

Ch: S-si gra-gracias .-dijo roja mirando los marcados músculos de vegeta-. _woou vegeta tiene un abdomen muy diferente que de pequeño por alguna razón es muy ... muy...Sexy.. PERO QUE ME PASA PORQUE DERREPENTE SIENTO TANTO CALOR?_

V: okey... Ahora déjame comer en paz!

Ch: e… E... Si e.. Ya no tengo hambre EE.. Adiós nos vemos mañana!.-saliendo a entrenar afuera toda la noche-.

V: que rara es...-terminando de devorar todo para luego subir a dormir-.

**Mientras tanto chichi...**

Ch_: primero Kakaroto y ahora vegeta... QUE ME ESTA PASANDO QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO acaso estoy enferma. .?Mmm... No... Es algo más... Pero bueno lo descubriré mañana_ Ahora a entrenar!Aaahh! .-pegando patadas y bolas de energía a los arboles-.

**En la habitación de vegeta...**

**Prriip priip! .-el rastreador sonaba***

V: pero qué demonios... El localizador... Es Raditz grr... .-contestando-. QUE QUIERES RADITZ!

R: Hola a ti también vegeta... .-dijo en un tono serio y burlesco-.

V: grr…Dime a que llamas a estas horas insecto!

R: aa! Lo siento bella durmiente! Solo quería informarte que Kakaroto y yo llegaremos en 1 día y 16 horas allá y no es necesario que ustedes vuelvan al planeta Vegita...

V: porque?..

R: Porque si, Eso es todo Adiós.

V: Sabandija no me dio ni las razones de su ''visita"...

**Al otro día...**

V: chichi me comunique con Raditz y dijo que vendrían en unas horas a decirnos algo importante

**Chichi estaba vestida con la parte superior del traje de vegeta el cual solo tapaba la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y medio muslo**

Ch: Vendrían? .-sin dejar de entrenar-. El con quien más?

V: Con el idiota de su hermano Kakaroto

Ch:.-Chichi paro de golpe y se puso nerviosa-. a-a-aa o-okey jeje yo voy a buscar algo que comer adiós .-dijo y se fue-. _Pero que pasa porque de repente me pone nerviosa la llegada de Kakaroto algo serio debe estar pasándome…_

V: que extraña es y la ropa que llevaba era muy vulgar.-Dijo con su característica pose orgullosa-. _Pero se veía exquisita .. Jejeje_ Maldito cerebro deja de hacerme pensar así!

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte del espacio…**

**Kakaroto y Raditz estaban a 24 horas de llegar cuando de repente chocan con una nave muy extraña...**

_**Que pasara en el próximo capítulo, ¿quiénes serán los seres de la nave con la que chocaron Raditz y Kakaroto? ¿Qué le estará pasando a chichi? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de este fic**_

**Nota de autora: Wooo… O.O … bueno que será lo que pase en el próximo capítulo? La verdad ni yo lose xD así que si me quieren dar ideas solo Reviewn**

**Y una pregunta…**

**1) Con quien quieren que sea el primer Lemon?**

**Eso es todo adiós…. **

**PD: Estoy escribiendo otra historia que pronto verán publicada es un G/CH es más romántico (no abandonaré la historia) … y como acostumbro con algo de Lemon y momentos divertidos y uno que otro momento de celos xD**

**GRACIAS A TOD S POR SU APOYO!**


	3. Capitulo 3: En la nave

**Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los Reviews que escribieron desde que subí el segundo capítulo y también a los lectores que no dejan también les agradezco **

**juliecitha0601: **_**Gracias por tu apoyo y a mi también me gusta la pareja CHxV lo malo es qué hay pocas historias de ellos: c bueno… Saludos**_

**SukiKyoshi11: **_**Como órdenes ._.¬ jeje**_

**Nara Taisho de Son: **_**ajajajaja veremos qué pasa xD **_

**otaku 123: **_**Gracias por responder las preguntas y cuenta con mis actualizaciones rápidas**_

**haide**_**: Si crees que los celos de Kakaroto son peligrosos mas adelante vienen los de vegeta y Raditz xD **_

**Secreto de la autora: Bueno la razón por la cual actualizo casi de un día para el otro es que yo en la noche escribo por mi celular de las 22 hasta las 4 de la mañana xD Q-Q**

**TDOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE SALGAN AQUÍ Y EN DBZ SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**Empecemos con la historia…**

**En la nave **

**Kakaroto y Raditz habían chocado con una nave extraña el impacto resulto fatal para sus naves Sayajin, ya que eran muy viejas, ya que no pudieron escoger algo mejor estaban por destruir su planeta tenían que escoger rápido, y ahora se encontraban varados aunque podrían apropiarse de la nave con la que impactaron, no sabían quienes o que iba allí pero lo averiguarían**

K: Raditz por dónde entramos?

R: pues por aquí Kakaroto.-dijo rompiendo un poco el techo de la nave contraria haciendo una improvisada "puerta"-. Vamos pasa rápido antes que el orificio aspire todo lo de adentro!

K: si...-entrando a la nave-. Woou es muy grande...-dijo mirando al rededor como un niño en la juguetería maravillado por todo lo que veía-.

R: Déjate de juegos Raditz "cerrando su puerta"-. Ven tenemos que adueñarnos de la nave

K: Si

**Buscaron por todas partes pero no había nadie por ningún lado o eso creían ellos...**

K: Raditz no hay nadie... AUCH!.-dijo Kakaroto sintiendo que lo golpeaban detrás de la cabeza-. Por qué lo asiste Raditz?!

R: Aaa yo no te ice nada Kakaroto!

**Se quedaron mirando. Unos momentos cuando de repente los empiezan a golpear pero no se veía a nadie, eran movimientos rápidos, golpes duros y era todo invisible, ellos pensaron que no podían golpearlos ya que sus rastreadores estaban en sus naves, hasta que Kakaroto recordó (los golpes cedieron)...**

K_: Recuerdo que ese viejo mañoso de la tierra me enseñó a detectar el ''Ki''_ ESO ES!

R: Que pasa Kakaroto?...-dijo Raditz con el labio ensangrentado por un golpe-.

K: .-Kakaroto no respondió solo siguió con su pose concentrada-. Jaja! Ya los tengo.-dijo tomando algo entre sus manos, pareciera como si estrangulará al viento-. DEJENSE VER COBARDES!

**Y de la nada aparecieron unas lagartijas gigantes con ojos saltones y largas lenguas**

Lagartija jefe: Po-por favor n-no nos agás daño aremos lo que quieras! lo dijo ya que Kakaroto lo sostenía de la garganta casi extrangulandolo

R: conque lo que queramos eee..?.-dijo Raditz viendo que esas "cosas "eran inferiores

Lj:S-si por favor solo déjenos en paz s-señores

**Kakaroto lo soltó y les miro seriamente diciendo**

K: Pues entonces… pueden hacerme algo de comer? Es que me muero de hambre .-poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza-.

**Todos cayeron al estilo anime**

Lj: okey les daremos un gran festín solo esperen unos minutos...-dijo aun un poco asustada la lagartija

R: Oye tú!

Lj: Si? Dígame señor

R: También llévanos a Namekusei! .- le ordenó a la lagartija jefe

Lj: S-si como...como quiera Se. Señor... Jejeje.-dijo nerviosa y asustada la lagartija porque al parecer este hombre era más peligroso que el otro, pensó caminando a la sala del capitán -. Capitán fije el curso al planeta Namek.-le dijo a una lagartija celeste que llevaba un gorro de capitán-.

Capitán: Si señor... Llegaremos en 2 horas...

Lj: estupendo... Le informare al señor...

**Raditz estaba en frente de una ventana gigante pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado... La destrucción de su planeta, La muerte de su padre y la de toda su raza... Ahora que lo pensaba bien, chichi era la única hembra sobreviviente... Chichi ... Aun recordaba cuando fueron a su primera moción juntos cuando ella tenía 9 y él tenía 11 ... Eran tan pequeños los mandaron a un insignificante planeta llamado marte donde solo avían 593 habitantes ... Lo llevaron a el solo para que terminara de enseñarle el entrenamiento básico a chichi **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****Flash back****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

R: Chichi tienes que concentrarte, fijar bien el objetivo y luego lanzar el ataque...-decía un cansado y pequeño Raditz a una pequeña pelinegra decidida-.

Ch: entiendo maestro

R_:lo mismo a dicho 30 veces.-_ pensó ladeando los ojos-.

**Habían visto a una pareja de marcianos para matarlos ya que se resignaban a morir separados, a chichi y a Raditz no les importó ya que solo querían ensayar la técnica con algún objetivo**

Ch: muy bien maestro ya tengo fijado el objetivo

R: bien mantente concentrada y... Ahora!

Ch: aaaa!

**Grito para poder lanzar el ataque a la pareja de marcianos que antes de morir dijo:**

**"Antonela ahora que moriremos quiero que me beses para morir unidos" y así lo hicieron murieron besándose cosa que extraño a chichi y asqueo a Raditz**

R: Bien! alfin lo hiciste CHICHI!.- dijo emocionado chocando los'' 5'' con la niña

Ch:Si!... Mmm... Oye maestro...

R: qué?

Ch: Estoy muriendo de hambre

**Raditz cayó al estilo anime**

R: Te pareces a mi hermano sabes?... Ven vamos a buscar algo...

**Vieron una pareja de extraterrestres que intentaban esconderse**

R: allá hay están los últimos habitantes de este estúpido planeta los quemare para comerlos

Ch: Si maestro

**Raditz fue donde los marcianos mientras que chichi miraba fijamente lo que hacía su maestro**

R: MUY BIEN ESTUPIDOS SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS!

Marciano: lidia te amo...-dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios-.

Marciana: yo también te amo mucho.- otro beso más largo en los labios-.

**Chichi miraba extrañada la escena mientras que a Raditz lo aburrían**

R:Aaash que cursis son ... Aaaahh!.-Dijo tirando un ataque que dejo 2 cuerpos tostados y chichi a comer!

Ch:.-chichi se acercó-. Gracias maestro

R: de nada y deja decirme maestro …es raro

Ch: Esta bien maes...dijo RADITZ! Jehe...

**Chichi pensaba mucho sobre lo que hacían todas las parejas de marcianos que mataban, ella no savia lo que significaba hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea, quien sabe más que su adorado maestro!**

Ch: maestro quiero hacerte una pregunta...

R_:esta niña nunca entenderá…_ dime

Ch: que es y porque juntan sus bocas esos marcianos?

R:.- Raditz se sorprendió y pensó su respuesta-._como decírselo y que ni suene cursi y débil...?..._ se llama beso y ...es una forma... De... Demostrar cuanto respeto y aprecio se tiene a la otra persona _espero que no pregunte mas no quiero ser yo quien le explique cómo hacer bebes_

Ch:aam... Entiendo... Entonces le daré uno

R: QUE?!

**Y antes que el pudiese detenerla ya tenían unidos sus labios, ella solo copiaba lo que veía que hacían los extraterrestres por lo tanto puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su maestro y cerro los ojos era un beso inocente, mientras que Raditz no dejo en ningún momento su cara de asombro, si bien no se oponía al beso, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, después de unos segundos siguió el juego y puso las manos en las (aun para su corta edad) formadas caderas de chichi y serrando los ojos el tampoco hacia ningún movimiento ya que nunca avía besado antes, el beso solo duro 28 segundos pero para ellos fue una eternidad y cuando chichi presintió que la acción estaba completada se separó de el **

Ch:Listo maestro

**Raditz que abrió los ojos lentamente después de que se separó de la pequeña, solo tardo 2 segundos para volver a reaccionar y saltar a un lado y dándole la espalda a chichi**

R:Por...porque lo asiste?.-decía mientras se tocaba los labios suavemente con el dedo y estaba rojo

Ch:porque usted dijo que era para mostrar el respeto y el aprecio qué se tiene por alguien.-dijo cabizbaja jugando con su colita como si la hubieran regañado-. Estuvo mal?.-pregunto triste-.

R:ee-e...-n-no, estuvo bien fue excelente _¿yo dije eso?_ solo que eso no se debe hacer con cualquier persona

Ch: Tranquilo maestro solo lo are con usted lo prometo

**Fin flash back**

R:_aaa... __La pequeña e inocente chichi que me dio mi primer beso y el último... Ya no te debes acordar de eso jeje...pero en que estoy pensando... Estas no son más que cursilerías_

Lj: Señor vine a informarle que llegaremos en 1hora con 30 minutos al planeta Namek

Raditz: Si

Lj:y la cena esta lista.. Señor …donde esta?

**Pero la lagartija jefe no pudo ni ver cuando Raditz lo abandono para ir a comer**

Lj:Que seres tan raros...

**Mientras tanto en Namekusei**

Ch:aaa! Vegetaaa!

V:eso te pasa por comerte mi carne!

**Decían chcihi y vegeta peleando como siempre**

Ch: conque quieres venganza pues eso te daré...KAMEE HAMEE HAAA

V: conque juegas rudo e? Pues tu lo pediste BIG BANG ATACK!

**Y hubo una gran explosión**

V:v-vees e-e-eso te... Te pasa po-por co...comerte mi car...ne...

Ch:Nn..no me a-a-arrepiento d...de nada...

**Dijeron los dos antes de caer al piso pero pudieron acomodarse debajo de la sombra de un arbol**

Ch:aaa... Que cansada estoy...

V: teengo sueño...

**Y no supieron como pero chichi se sentó debajo del árbol con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y vegeta con la cabeza en las piernas de ella y ahí cedieron ante Morfeo**

**En la nave...**

Lj: bueno señores ya llegamos un gusto señor Kakaroto y un placer señor Raditz Adiós ..

Capitan: y si alguna vez quieren irrumpir en una nave no duden en venir!

K:ajajajaj Adiós gracias por la comida

R:Adios, gracias

Y entonces la nave se fue dejándolos en el planeta Namek

R: bien a buscar a chichi y vegeta...

K:si, yo lo hago .-poniéndose en pose concentradora-. Ya los encontré es por allá!

R: vamos

**Y al llegar al árbol y ver a la "pareja" allí y más al ver a chichi con la parte superior del traje de vegeta**

K y R_:maldito vegeta_

Ch:.-despertando-. Chicos ya llegaron! .-dijo emocionada y parándose haciendo que vegeta se golpeara en la cabeza-.

V:Aaaahh!.-sobandoce la cabeza-.

Chichi fue y los saludo con un simple "hola"

V:y díganme ¿a que se debe su presencia aquí?

R: pues veras...

Ch :Porque no comemos primero tengo mucha hambre...

**(todos cayeron a estilo anime)**

K:Siii a comer!

**Y ambos volaron a buscar comida**

V:ven vamos a dentro no se tardaran y cuando estemos los 4 en la mesa lo diras todo

R:Si

Mientras chichi y Kakaroto...

Ch:oye Kakaroto quisiera preguntarte...

K:Que cosa chichi?

Ch:que si cuando nos dimos las manos antes de mi partida del planeta Vegita

K:pues la verdad es que si sentí cosas muy raras pero la vez agradables

Ch:yo igual

**Ambos pararon en un risco para ver el atardecer**

K:Porque nos pasa chichi? No lo entiendo... Estamos enfermos?

Ch:no lose por eso quise hacer un experimento

K:dime de que se trata si es para saber lo que tenemos aceptare de inmediato

Ch:ok... A ver toma mi mano

**Y así lo izo... Ambos se sonrojaron chichi cada vez se iva acercando mas a Kakaroto lo que provocaba acciones involuntarias en este, La tomo de la cadera y la miro fijamente a los ojos para luego unir sus labios en un corto pero dulce beso de 5 segundos, los 5 segundos más maravillosos en la vida de Kakaroto mientras que chichi estaba confundida.**

**Kakaroto la iba a besar otra ves pero esta vez un dinosaurio los interrumpió**

Ch: Creo que es hora de hacer la cena

K:Vamos aaahh!

Ch:aaaah!

**Ambos lanzaron un ataque al dinosaurio y asi asarlo para comercelos en la casa**

**Al llegar ala casa con la comida todos se sentaron en la mesa**

V:Muy bien Raditz y Kakaroto díganos a que vinieron ...

**NDA: uuuuuu como reaccionara Vegeta y chihi lo sabrán pronto Saludos! C:**


	4. Capitulo 4Empecemos con el entrenamiento

**Hola lectores y lectoras (siempre quise escribir eso xD) tuve que cambiar el formato de la historia, ya que la forma en que estaba escrito anteriormente no estaba permitido y si seguía escribiendo así lo eliminarían o me bloquearían y yo no quiero eso, ya que escribir me entrene mucho y me encanta recibir los Reviews de los usuarios que escriben o escribían mis historias favoritas, asique, después de aclarar esto podemos empezar con la historia:**

**Empecemos con el entrenamiento**

Vegeta, chichi la razón por la que estamos aquí es...-se detuvo un momento Raditz para pensar lo que iba a decir-. Frezeer destruyo el planeta Vegita junto a todos sus habitantes excepto a nosotros…

**Chichi y vegeta no lo podían creer, ese Maldito de Frezeer destruyo a toda su raza y su planeta, estaban impactados, pero algo tenían claro TENIAN QUE VENGARCE!**

Vamos!.-dijo chichi parándose de repente-. No nos podemos quedar aquí de brazos cruzados hay que vengar a ...

**Pero fue callada por un grito de Raditz**

Chichi! No podemos hacer nada el es mas fuerte que nosotros.- le grito a chichi ya que el sabía que cuando ella estaba decidida a algo, solo se le podía hacer entrar en razón a gritos-. Si Vamos solo estorbaríamos! Entiendes?!

**Chichi savia que Raditz tenía razón así que tuvo que aceptar la derrota…**

Si, Raditz entiendo.-Dijo bajando la cabeza y con un tono que pocas veces ponía, de derrota -.

No estés triste ya verás que lo derrotaremos.-le dijo Kakaroto a la pelinegra y a la vez tomando la barbilla de esta para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Te lo prometo

**Chichi lo veía fijamente a los ojos, acercando lentamente sus labios hasta que un guerrero, que estaba viendo en silencio y con disgusto la escena, los interrumpió**

PUES QUE ESPERAMOS YA QUIERO MATAR A ESE INCECTO.-grito vegeta y a la vez se paró de su asiento tomando la muñeca de chichi separándola de Kakaroto-. Ven mujer hay que empezar a entrenar ¡Ya!

**Pero Kakaroto los detuvo para que vegeta no se la llevara**

CHICHI! No… no puedes entrenar ...con esa ropa!.-dijo buscando un pretexto, aunque si le gustaba y mucho como se veía chichi con esa ropa-.

Creo que tienes razón...-los 4 escucharon algo afuera y salieron lo mas rápido posible-.

Que tenemos aqui...-dijo con voz maliciosa vegeta-. con que un Namek eh? con que solo faltaba uno...-dijo empezando a hacer una bola de energía apuntando al pequeño-.

Nooo!.-dijo alguien frente al niño verde, era chichi quien logro bloquear fácilmente la bola de energía de vegeta-.

Que haces chichi?!.-dijo un muy enojado y confundido vegeta-.

No cumpliremos las órdenes del Cuernudo ese, que destruyo nuestra raza y planeta!.-Grito decidida, cosa que izo pensar a Vegeta, ella tenia razon pero el nunca se rebajaría a decircelo-.

As lo que quieras mujer.- dijo con su típica pose orgullosa-.

Estas bien?.-Pregunto Chichi al marcianito que estaba completamente asustado-. calma no te aremos daño.-colocando su mano en el hombro del niño-.

**Kakaroto conmovido por la escena se acercó al Namekiano cosa que asusto al pequeño e izo que se abrasara a chichi.**

Aaaa! que cursis son!.-les dijo vegeta-.

No le hagas caso a vegeta es un viejo amargado.- le dijo Kakaroto al niño pero también para que vegeta lo escuchara-.

Que dices Kakaroto?!.-grito vegeta lanzándole un bola de energía a Kakaroto, que esquivo flotando en aire lanzándole unas bolas de energía a vegeta.-Insecto! ya verás!

**Y así empezaron a pelear mientras que chichi, aun con el Namek abrasado y escondido en su espalda vio que Raditz estaba muy pensativo.**

Esos dos nunca cambiaran.-Le dijo chichi yendo hacia a él, poniendo al pequeño sentado sobre sus hombros-.

Que piensas hacer con esa cosa verde?.-Pregunto Raditz refiriéndose al Namek-.

Pues... estos seres cresen a mayor velocidad que nosotros así que… seria solo por unos días.-dijo viendo al bebe Nameku-.

**Pasaron unos segundos y chichi no pudiendo aguantar más le pregunto a Raditz:**

Raditz…- dijo débilmente y con inseguridad-.

Que.-Dijo secamente-.

Recuerdas cuando yo era una niña y vimos unas parejas de extraterrestres haciendo una especie de ''técnica'' para mostrar respeto y aprecio?.-pregunto con la esperanza de que el se acordara-.

A.. te refieres al ''Beso''?.-Dijo con un poco de gracia viendo que su ex alumna seguía con la idea original que él le fundó-.

Si… sobre eso… quería pedirle… pe-perdón.-dijo bajando la cabeza ya que desde que era una niña no le pedía perdón a nadie-.

Porque?.-Raditz no comprendía-.

Porque yo le prometí que solo lo aria con usted pero hace un rato… yo… le di un beso a Kakaroto.-dijo sintiéndose -. Por eso.-miro a los ojos a Raditz-. Quiero remediar mi error.-dijo y rápidamente le dio un beso a su ex maestro en los labios era un beso profundo y con mucho movimiento-. _Qué raro este beso no se siente como el que le di cuando éramos pequeños este se siente… mucho mejor.-_Pensó a la vez poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Raditz (Botando sin querer al Namek) y el poso sus manos en la cadera de Chichi profundizando el beso-.

_Como pude olvidar el dulce sabor de los labios de chichi.-_pensó poniendo más movimiento en su boca-.

**Ambos estuvieron así durante 10 segundos y hubieran estado más tiempo así si no hubiera sido porque una helada brisa hizo temblar a chichi.**

Te-te-tengo fr-friio…- dijo abrazándose a ella misma ya que no tenía mucha ropa puesta-. Entrare a la casa.-dijo tomado de nuevo al pequeño Nameku para entrar a la casa-.

Dentro de la casa chichi busco algo con que taparse temporalmente al mismo tiempo que entraban a la casa los demás

Haaay que sueño tengooo.-Dijo Kakaroto entrando a la casa-.

Creo que ya es tarde como para entrenar.-dijo Raditz-.

Si… les mostrare sus habitaciones.-dijo vegeta llevando a Raditz y a Kakaroto a sus respectivas habitaciones-.

MUCHACHOS ME VOY A BAÑAR!.-les grito para luego irse al baño con el pequeño Nameku-.

**Al entrar en el baño se sacó la ropa, no le importo que estuviera el pequeño ahí ya que su raza era de únicamente varones y no sentían atracción a las ''hembras'' y ambos se metieron a la bañera, jugetiaron un rato para luego salirse de el baño**

_Maldición no tengo ropa…-_ dijo viendo que la playera que estaba usando estaba rota y sucia-. _Pero ahora tengo demasiado sueño como para buscar algo… creo que mañana temprano iré a buscarme algo…-_Penso y se fue con le pequeño Nameku a una habitación cualquiera ya que no sabia cual era la suya-.

**Entraron a una habitación sin ventanas donde todo estaba oscuro, eso provoco que a ella le diera mas sueño, y una vez que logro tocar el colchón de la cama se tiro a dormir dejando al Nameku en e piso dormido.**

**Lo que ella no savia era que no estaba sola en esa cama al lado de ella estaba Kakaroto dormido.**

**Entre sueños Kakaroto se da vuelta y queda encima de Chichi (por suerte chichi es una Sayajin o uviera quedado aplastada por el peso de Kakaroto) Kakaroto tenia su cara en los cenos de Chichi y habrazondoce a el cuerpo de ella paso la noche.**

**Eran las 5 de la mañana y Raditz planeaba despertarlos a todos temprano, así que, sigilosamente fue a la habitación de Kakaroto donde, al abrir la puerta, la imagen de su hermano solo en ropa interior encima de chichi desnuda lo … impacto (?)**

Que hacen par de sucios!.-les grito, medio despertando a Kakaroto y chichi-.

No molestes Raditz.- dijo Kakaroto tomando uno de los pechos a chichi e intentando tapar su cabeza como si de una almohada se tratase.

**Chichi al sentir el contacto de Kakaroto se levantó de golpe y se puso detrás de Raditz para cubrir su desnudez**

Kakaroto! Que asías tocándome desnuda en MI habitación! PERVERTIDO!.-dijo chichi remarcando el ''mi'' de la frase-.

Pero si vegeta dijo que esta era mi habitación.-dijo un poco atontado ya que acababa de despertarse-.

Eso es cierto chichi, vegeta le dio esta habitación a Kakaroto, entonces… la pervertida aquí serias tu.-dijo Raditz mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba detrás de el-.

Que es pervertido?.-pregunto Kakaroto inocentemente-.

**Nadie tomo en cuenta lo que dijo Kakaroto y siguieron discutiendo**

YO NO SOY NINGUNA PERVERTIDA!.-dijo jalando con fuerza la cola de Raditz haciéndolo caer al piso fuertemente-.

**El estruendo despertó a vegeta, quien segundos después llego a la escena.**

Porque hay tantos ruidos no ven que uno intenta dormir!.-les grito a todos aunque al ver a chichi sin ropa de nuevo no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido con ella en el lago y enrojeció de vergüenza-. Acaso tu no conoces la ropa.- le dijo a chichi-.

Hey! Principito! Por si tu no recuerdas yo si tenía ropa solo que alguien me dejo inconsciente en el lago y la extravió!.-le echó en cara chichi a vegeta que todo era culpa de el-.

Eres una…!.-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el pequeño Namek (que había estado escuchando todo) les jalo la cola a ambos llamando su atención-.

Señorita chichi si le problema es la ropa yo puedo hacerle una.-dijo el pequeñín a chichi-. Solo tiene que quedarse quieta y yo recordare como era su ropa cuando llego

**Chichi obedeció al niño y se quedó quieta mientras el hacia su ''conjuro'' **

Listo!.-dijo el pequeño-. Esa es exactamente la misma ropa con la que la vi en el lago la otra vez

QUE!.- dijo chichi al ver que el enanito verde la había dejado en ropa interior-. _De seguro que el debió haberme visto en paños menores cuando estaba en el lago_.-pensó un poco sonrojada al ver que Kakaroto, Raditz y vegeta la estaban mirando fijamente-. E..ee niño no puedes ponerme una ropa… menos provocativa?

No.-dijo triste-. Ese era todo el poder que tenia

aa….-suspiro chichi-. bueno no tengo de otra que quedarme así.-dijo derrotada-. Bien! .-cambiando radicalmente de ánimo-. Vamos a entrenar! .-dijo y se fue volando-.

**Todos impresionados por el cambio repentino de ánimo de chichi pero no dándole mucha importancia se fueron detrás de ella para entrenar.**

**Pasaron unos segundos y estaban todos afuera, se dividieron en parejas, Kakaroto VS Raditz y Chichi VS Vegeta y empezaron a pelear.**

Aaaaa!.- gritaron todos tirándose patadas y puñetazos-.

**Pelea CH y V:**

RESPLANDOR FINAL!, KAME HAME HAAAA.- gritaron cada uno sus respectivos ataques

**Los 2 salieron perfectamente ilesos del ataque de su contrario mientras el humo de la explosión desaparecía un poco chichi aprovechó y se lanzó a vegeta poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cuello y dándoles puñetazos en la cara (como bidel y gohan en la saga de buu) a vegeta le estaban doliendo estos golpes asi que tubo que hacer algo repido y sin pensar, aprocho que chichi andaba con una ropa interior delgada y sacando su lengua empeso a lamer por ensima de sus bragas, el no sabia lo que hacia ni como aprendio a hacerlo, solo supo que los golpes de chichi estaban deteniéndose y ella se aferraba mas a su cuello y el movía más rápido la lengua sintiendo como su contrincante se humedecía y jadeaba**

Aaa… ve-vegeta… que haces… a!..- intentaba decir chichi entre jadeos-.

**Vegeta iba a responder pero no quería estaba muy entretenido jugueteando con la , aun puesta, prenda de chichi.**

_Su aroma y sabor es… exquisito… porque de repente me estoy exitando tanto… esto no…es correcto… pero no puedo detenerme!.-_Pensó y empezó a lamer mas desenfrenadamente ala vez que acostaba a chichi en el césped sin detenerse-.

A!... VEGETA!.-gritaba chichi jalando el césped de le suelo y empujando la cabeza de vegeta hacia ella con sus piernas-.

**Ella estaba en la completa excitación cuando de repente alguien se acerca…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: HOLA! Lo deje asta aquí porque me falto time! PROXIMO CAMPITULO LEMON ASIQUE USTEDES VOTEN GxCH VxCh RxCH YO LES AGO CASO A USTEDES ASI QUE SI QUIEREN ALGUN ACONTECIMIENTO QUE PASO EN LA SERIE(como cuando atacan a chichi y goku la va a rescatar en la película de Devuélvame a mi gohan, algo como eso o si quieren, algún enfrentamiento épico) Y QUIEREN PONERLO AQUI PUES... ADELANTE YO AQUI ESTOY **

**Y tranquis... pronto acabaran los capítulos cortos y los are mas largos ;)**

**GRACIAS LOS Comentarios!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Nos descubrieron, ¡Maldcion!

**Nos descubrieron, ¡Maldición!**

**Chichi y vegeta escucharon que alguien se aproximaba**

Ve-vegeta...-dijo como podía chichi-. a-a-alguien Vi-viene!.-decía entre jadeos -.

Está bien... Pero esto no se termina aquí.-dijo vegeta con voz baja y sensual-.

**Ambos se pusieron de pie justo a tiempo para que las personas que llegaban no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba**

Chicos ya terminaron de entrenar?.-pregunto Kakaroto que estaba todo quemado y sucio por el entrenamiento con Raditz-.

Si...fue… interesante…- dijo vegeta-.¿no chichi?

Cl-claro vegeta.-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada por recordar lo de hace rato con Vegeta-.

Claro... -dijo sospechando Raditz-. A que huele….- dijo empezando a oler a los acusados-.

E-E... pues… yo…-tartamudeaba nerviosa chichi-. KAKAROTO Y YO IRIMOS A CAZAR NOS VEMOS EN LA CASA ADIOS!.-Dijo rápidamente chichi mientras agarraba a Kakaroto de la cola y llevándoselo lejos de allí para evitar la sospecha de Raditz-.

**En las orillas del lago donde estaban chichi y kakaroto… **

¿Qué paso porque te fuiste así y me trajiste a este lugar?.-pregunto confundido el chico de alborotados cabellos-.

Es que...es que... no lo sé…- dijo apenada-.

Estás muy rara…- dijo Kakaroto-y … también hueles muy raro…-dijo acercándose a olfatear chichi incomodándola-.

Ka-Kakaroto que haces?.-dijo chichi nerviosa al ver como Kakaroto empezaba a olfatearla desde su cuello haciéndola temblar un poco-.  
_Que estoy haciendo?... ese olor _… _por alguna razón me gusta…_-Pensó un poco excitado y extrañado el Sayajin-.

Kakaroto…-susurro chichi al sentir como el Sayajin colocaba la cola alrededor de su cadera acercándola más a el-.

Chichi…-susurro viendo a los ojos a la chica Sayajin-.

**Ambos cerraron sus ojos y acercaron lentamente sus labios, pero en eso un calamar gigante que rapta a chichi por el pie hundiéndola en el lago interrumpiendo el momento, fue algo tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo detener al animal.**

**Mientras Kakaroto intentaba percibir el KI de chichi, la chica estaba batallando con el calamar gigante bajo el agua**

Que piensas hacer conmigo calamar estúpido!.-le grito chichi al calamar cosa que lo eso enojar-. Que haces?! .-gritaba mientras el calamar metía un tentáculo por en medio de los senos de chichi a la vez que lo movía soltándole el brasier a la ! BESTIA ASQUEROSA!.-gritaba mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del animal, pero esto solo hacía que el ser acuático apretara y moviera más fuerte, haciendo que la se le acabara el poco aire que tenía, pero pudo ver cuando un chico de cabellos alborotados apareció en la escena-. Kakaroto…

Chichi resiste!.-le dijo el mientras nadaba a los tentáculos donde estaba chichi cortándolos rápidamente con una poderosa bola de energía, los tentáculos al cortarse dejaron a la inconsciente chichi hundiéndose en el agua, pero Kakaroto la logro alcanzar llevándola a una horilla-. Muy bien chichi yo me encargare de esa ''Cosa".-dijo refiriéndose al calamar-. Kameee hamee HAAAAA!.-y entonces de un momento a otro el calamar no era más que una croqueta bien caliente-.

Gracias Kakaroto...-decía la chica mientras tocia un poco, pero recuperándose, ya que, ser Sayajin la hacía más resistente, y sin pensarlo más abraso a su compañero Sayajin al que el correspondió, pero al recordar que ese apestoso animal le había sacado el bracier el, la apartó de inmediato-. Que pasa Kakaroto?

Chichi se que no te gusta que te vean desnuda…-dijo el dándose la vuelta-.

**Chichi recordó que estaba sin nada en su parte superior, veces anteriores se habría puesto histérica, pero, la forma en que Kakaroto actuó en esa situación la conmovió.**

**Ella se acercó a el chico que estaba de espaldas, le toco el hombro haciendo que le volteara y al verla que ella todavía no se tapaba, se le enrojecieron las mejillas y quiso volver a voltear para no molestar a la pelinegra, pero algo lo detuvo, 2 suaves manos que lo tomaron de las mejillas…**

Chi…- no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo calló con un beso-.

**Al principio fue un beso sorpresivo y un poco torpe, pero de un momento a otro estaban perfectamente coordinados, cada vez se puso mas intenso y excitante, aunque ninguno de los 2 sabía lo que en verdad sentía en ese momento, sus instintos los guiaron, Kakaroto enrollo su cola en la cintura de chichi, apegándola mas a su cuerpo, al estar desnuda de la cintura para a riba, el sentía cada parte de los perfectos senos de su compañera, Kakaroto igualo la desnudes de la chica y se sacó la parte de arriba de su traje, chichi pudo ver cada perfecto musculo del Sayajin, el pelinegro acostó a chichi en el suelo quedando sobre ella besándola apasionadamente, de un momento a otro estaban ambos completamente desnudos, el saya quería entrar en ella pero ¿Y si le hacía daño? El no quería lastimar a chichi, mientras el dejaba de besar y acariciar a la pelinegra para poder pensar, una dulce voz lo saco de su lio con sigo mismo.**

Aslo, Kakaroto...-Dijo chichi como si hubiera leído la mente de su Sayajin-.

**A el solo le basto eso y poco a poco entro en chichi, ella enrollo su cola en la de Kakaroto apretándola levemente y dando gemidos de dolor y excitación, el trataba de hacerlo lo más suavemente que podía, pero era inevitable, su excitación era mucha y empezó a subir la velocidad, con la mirada le preguntaba a chichi si estaba bien y ella solo respondía entre gemidos "Tu solo sigue mas rápido", él puso una mano sobre uno de los pechos de chichi empezando a lamerlo, sin parar sus embestidas, la saya solo gemía y gritaba el nombre de su amante, mientras que con su mano arañaba la espalda de él, pero todo lo bueno acaba y ambos llegaron al orgasmo.**

**Respiraban agitados, ella se acostó sobre el pecho del Sayajin abrasándolo por la cintura mientras que el acariciaba el cabello de su hermosa chichi.**

... Chichi sea lo que haya sido eso... Fue... Sensacional...-decía Kakaroto aun sudado y agotado por su reciente "Azaña"-.

... Lose fue increíble...- le confesó chichi abrasándose al pelinegro-... Pero creo que es tiempo de volver...

... No... Un ratito más...- dijo Kakaroto abrazando a chichi como si fuera un niño abrazando su almohada antes de decantarse-.

M... Está bien solo porque estar en tus brazos es muy cómodo...

**Ambos se quedaron dormidos y al despertar Kakaroto cazo un animal y le saco la piel dándosela a chichi para que se vistiera, pasaron los minutos y ambos estaban presentables para irse, Kakaroto fue con ella a tomar el cadáver asado del calamar para llevárselo a los demás.**

¿Oye chichi que es eso que hacemos cuando juntamos los labios?

Se llama beso... ¿Porque? ¿Te gusta?.-pregunto chichi acercándose coquetamente-.

... Pues... Si...-Dijo con las mejillas rojas y soltando el bocadillo-.

**Tomo a chichi de las caderas y ella cruzo sus brazos en el cuello del saya, juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso, pero algo, o más bien alguien los interrumpió.**

Aw... Pero que cursis son...-dijo la misteriosa pero conocida voz que fingió ternura en su frase-.

Tu...-dijeron Kakaroto y chichi al mismo tiempo-.

**Notas de la autora: **** Perdón perdón! Soy una irresponsable lose, y también se que no fue el capítulo más largo, es que fui 2 semanas de vacaciones sin computador, además que tuve de esos bloqueos, donde uno no sabe que escribir y pues eso, esa fue mi disculpa.**

**Y sobre el lemon bueno ya vieron ice un ChxK y más adelante are un ChxV :D como me lo pidieron, me impresiona a cuantas personas les gusta el vegetal con leche (Vegeta y Milk xD okey mal chiste ._.).**

**Iba a contestar Reviews pero son muchos O.O la verdad me pone muy feliz tener tantos :D se los agradezco!. **

**PD: Es mi primer lemon ¿Cómo quedo?**

**Eso es todo que estén bien y espero leerlos otra vez :)**


End file.
